In particular, however, the present invention is directed to coin operated vending mechanisms for newspapers and the like, because it is that kind of mechanism, more than any other, where a latched door is unlatched by camming action of a coin (or coins) inserted into the mechanism, for access into the cabinet so as to retrieve that which is being vended. However, previous mechanisms have had certain short comings, particularly as discussed hereafter.
Very often, coin operated newspaper vending boxes are owned by independent operators. That is, the owners purchase their stock of newspapers from the newspaper publishers at a price less than retail, and re-sell the newspapers to the general public, at retail price. In most instances, when access to the storage cabinet is achieved by successful operation of the coin operated mechanism, more than one newspaper may be taken but such is not a common occurrence. More often, however, it may occur that some persons--most likely vandals--will attempt to operate the mechanism so as to remove from the interior of the cabinet one or more of the newspapers being stored therein, while at the same time having returned to them their coins by which the mechanism was operated in the first instance. It has been found that prior devices can, with some easily developed skill, be manipulated to achieve those ends, by inserting the coins in the power places, and in the proper amount, and then simultaneously operating the coin return mechanism and opening the door to the cabinet.
The present invention goes to preclude such unauthorized and dishonest practice. Thus, cabinets having a coin operated vending mechanism of the present invention are such that return of the coin from the coin chutes within the mechanism at the same time as the access door to the cabinet is opened, may be precluded; and vice versa, that is that the access door cannot be opened at the same time that the coin return mechanism is operated to retrieve coins within the coin chutes.
More particularly, the present invention goes to provide a device and mechanism which is more simply and easy to assemble and services, having fewer parts than the prior devices.
Coin operating vending mechanisms of the sort taught in KNICKERBOCKER U.S. PAT. No. 3,265,17 dated Aug. 9, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,765 dated Oct. 1, 1968, are commonly found in the field. Those mechanisms are extremely complicated mechanisms which are difficult to service, and are difficult to adjust for differences in operating coinage at such times when the retail prices of the newspapers or other objects being vended may change.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides ease of operation and adjustment for different price changes requiring different coinage, and provides means whereby different combinations of coins can be employed to effect operation of the mechanism. As well, the present invention provides means by which a weekday/weekend price change can be more easily put into effect than in prior devices, simply by altering the position of certain of the internal elements of the mechanism.